


Jump (For My Love)

by Fiachra



Series: Ace Jake [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: (of his cage and he's doing just fine), Ace Jake Peralta, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bi Jake Peralta, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Mattress Trampoline, One Shot, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiachra/pseuds/Fiachra
Summary: Jake comes out to the precinct, and it goes as well as he hoped. Amy has plans for what they should do in the bedroom that evening.(Technically a sequel toAfterthought, but can be read alone)





	Jump (For My Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elucubravi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elucubravi/gifts).



> The unexpected sequel to Afterthought! I was blown away by the response to it, you guys really made my day so thank you <3  
> This one shot is especially dedicated to Elucabravi who said they'd love to see an expansion on the reference to the mattress trampoline.  
> Title taken from the song of the same name by The Pointer Sisters.

  


Jake opened the door of their apartment, kicked his shoes across the room (narrowly avoiding knocking a vase) and collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. The day had been long, and the morning nerve-wracking. Nerve-wracking because he’d decided to announce his newly discovered ace and bi-ness at the end of the morning briefing.

_“Squad, I’m pleased to announce that I’ve discovered that I’m an ace detective.”_

_No-one had said anything._

_“Get it?” Jake grinned. “I’ve an ace up my sleeve,_ I’m _the ace!”_

_“I love it Jake!” Charles said, but Jake sighed when no-one else cheered like he’d hoped for. Maybe he shouldn’t have let Amy talk him out of jumping out of a cake like he’d originally planned. Now he had to be more serious. Ugh._

__

_“I’ve always thought I was bi, like Rosa.” Rosa grinned. Bolstered, he ploughed ahead. “But that never felt exactly right, and recently I’ve worked out that I’m also asexual.” He nodded at Charles. “And I thought that if Rosa was brave enough to stand up here and share then I wanted to be too. So.”_

_After a brief explanation and some questions he got the happy smiles he’d been hoping for, and it only took another two round of explaining for Hitchcock to get it. Surprisingly, Scully was a big help, as he reminisced about a friend he’d once had who was “just like Jakey!”_

So it had gone well, Holt had pulled him aside to say that he was proud and happy for him, and the squad let him and Charles make puns all day with barely a groan of dismay. All in all, it had been a successful, if somewhat emotionally draining, day.

Jake smiled without opening his eyes as he heard a key scrape in the lock and the door swing open. There was the sound of shoes being carefully removed and put away tidily, and the soft thump of a purse being placed on the kitchen table, and then the squeak of the couch springs as Amy settled herself on Jake’s back.

“Hey babe.” She whispered in his ear, breath tickling his neck. “Tired from today?”

“Hmm,” Jake shifted around and after some shuffling on both their parts was on his back looking up at his gorgeous fiancée, “a little.”

“Well, I thought you were brilliant.” Amy propped herself up on his chest. “You know, I have an idea of how we should celebrate.”

“I’m sorry Amy, but I don’t really feel like what would no doubt be mind-blowing sex right now if that’s okay?”

“Of course that’s okay, that’s always okay, but that’s not what I had in mind.”

“Oh? Then what _is_ this brilliant idea?” Jake smiled.

Amy grinned. “I want to get changed first.” She pecked him on the forehead then raced to their bedroom, reappearing in record time in an old t-shirt and pyjama shorts. She extended a hand to a puzzled Jake and guided him towards the bedroom.

“I thought,” Amy said when they got there, “that we should try out that mattress trampoline you were so excited about ages ago.”

Jake’s face lit up like, well, like someone who’s been given express permission to jump on the bed. “You are amazing.” He said before kissing her then ditching his jeans and scrambling onto the bed. He grabbed a pillow and hit her. “I challenge you to a duel!”

“Oh, you’ll regret that Peralta!”

Amy leapt up to join him, brandishing her own pillow and dealing him a solid thump. Jake laughed and danced out of the way, nearly toppling off the bed. He swung his weapon in Amy’s direction and was rewarded with something that was halfway between a laugh and an indignant squeal.

Jake turned his pillow into a shield while he pulled up YouTube on his phone with one hand and had soon found a decent number of songs with “jump” in the title.

They called a temporary truce and held hands as they jumped around in circles with wild abandon, alternating between belting out lyrics and laughing breathlessly.

Eventually they collapsed onto the bed, giggling in-between trying to get their breath back. Jake turned on his side and snuggled into Amy’s side, resting his head on his chest and listening to her racing heart. They intertwined their legs and Amy placed her arm around his shoulders, tugging him closer. 

“That was fun, we should do that more often.”

“We should, I come up with the best ideas.”

“Technically I came up with it first, but I’ll let you have this one.”

Amy snorted, but she was smiling. Jake pushed himself up to kiss her, then lay back down, trying to smother a yawn.

“I might have a nap if that’s cool.”

Amy stretched over to pick up the book on the bedside table and kissed the top of his head. “That’s perfectly alright babe.”

“Love you.” Jake mumbled, eyes already closing.

“Love you more.”

“Mmm, not possible.” Jake chuckled sleepily.

The last coherent thought he had before drifting off listening to Amy’s heart and pages turning was that he was so unbelievably lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I'd love to know what you thought!  
> Feel free to yell at me/send requests on Tumblr: @consultingzoologist


End file.
